


Thanksgiving or some shit

by perdue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdue/pseuds/perdue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanksgiving as usual at the Egbert residence. John/Dave drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving or some shit

**Author's Note:**

> happy thanksgiving everyone!

“Alright, everyone, before we eat, why don’t we go around the table and say what we’re thankful for? I’ll start. I am incredibly thankful to have a son as wonderful as mine, and that through his friendship we’ve all come together like a family.”

“I’m thankful for everyone here, but especially Dad for flying me out here so that I don’t have to be alone on my island anymore. I love you, Dad!”

“I’m thankful that Dad didn’t go crazy with the cakes this time! Hehe, just kidding. Sorta. But really, I’m just thankful that all of my friends go out of their way to spend Thanksgiving with us every year. It wouldn’t be the same without you!”

“Thankful Egbert didn’t make me wear the goddamned apron again this year.”

“I’m so thankful for my daughter. Rosie, I’m just so grateful for all you’ve accomplished.”

“And I you, mother.”

“Dave?”

Dave hadn’t been listening for most of the thanks, had instead been staring at John from behind his shades, and once addressed, he blinked and looked away. “Um,” he said, very unsauvely for a Strider, but he pulled himself together quickly and shot out, “Thankful for all this swag, obviously. It’s like an unstoppable force, just can’t turn it off, and welp, look at me now, covered in bitches.” He looped his arms around Rose and Mom and gave his friends a smirk as Rose rolled her eyes and Mom snorted into her merlot. Dad gave Dave an amused scolding, but the rest of the table was laughing, so Dave was satisfied.

Later that night, when comforters and cots were being pulled around the living room and Dave made his usual excuse (“Come on, I can’t sleep in the same room as these chicks. I’d never do anything to them, but that doesn’t mean they wouldn’t. I’m gogdamn irresistible, don’t want my chastity compromised or anything.”), John was already waiting in bed for him. He held the covers up as Dave undressed so that he could crawl in next to John, the cot Dad had set up for him going unnoticed as it did every year.

They were silent for a long time, then, just holding and breathing each other, fuzzy and warm in the glow of good food and family and love. But after a few hours, Dave screwed up his courage and murmured into John’s hair, “I’m thankful for you.” John opened his eyes and smiled softly, his lips meeting Dave’s.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Dave never slept as well as he did when John was sleeping next to him.


End file.
